harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
1992
The following events occurred in 1992: Events Early second term *Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match. *Harry overhears Severus Snape arguing with Quirinus Quirrell in the Forbidden Forest. March *Around mid-March: Hermione begins drawing up study schedules. - "“Hermione, the exams are ages away.” “Ten weeks,” Hermione snapped." Exams are commonly in early June. Easter Holidays *Harry, Ron, and Hermione run across Hagrid in the library studying about raising dragons and visit his hut to see his dragon egg. April *Norberta hatches. *One week later: Norberta grows three-times in length. May *c.24 May: Harry overhears Quirrell arguing with Lord Voldemort, and assumes that Snape is threatening Quirrell again. - "Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry’s new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn’t concern him was put to an unexpected test." *c. 25 May: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy serve detention in the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid. They spot a dead unicorn and Harry encounters Lord Voldemort for the first time since his infancy. - "The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same: Your detention will take place at eleven o’clock tonight." June *4 June: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go on a quest to keep the Philosopher's Stone from Professor Quirrell, This results in Harry killing Quirrell. This left Harry pleased that he got the stone, but that joy lasted briefly as Voldemort leaves said physical world as a flying entity, flying through a shocked Harry and knocking him out with the stone still in his hand as a final act of revenge. He wakes up 3 days later on June 7th. July *31 July: **Harry Potter's twelfth birthday; he is visited by Dobby. He receives a warning from the Improper Use of Magic Office. August *3 August: Harry is rescued from 4 Privet Drive by Ron and Fred and George Weasley, and they go to The Burrow. *19 August: Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys shop in Diagon Alley. In Flourish and Blotts, they meet Gilderoy Lockhart and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius slips an old school diary of Tom Riddle’s into Ginny Weasley's cauldron. He also starts a fight with Arthur Weasley. September *1 September: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey and Harper begin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Ron miss the Hogwarts Express and fly a car to school. *8 September: The Chamber of Secrets is opened by Ginny Weasley, under the influence of Tom Riddle’s diary. October ]] *31 October: Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party was held and the basilisk petrifies Mrs Norris. November *8 November: Colin Creevey is petrified by the basilisk. Winter *A secret passage behind a mirror on the fourth floor caves in, forcing Fred and George to stop using it. It formerly led to Hogsmeade. "“knows about these four –’ he pointed them out, ‘– but we’re sure we’re the only ones who know about these. Don’t bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it’s caved in – completely blocked" December *The week before Christmas: The British Ministry of Magic conducts a raid on Malfoy Manor, but fails to find anything. *17 December: At the first meeting of the Duelling Club, Harry Potter speaks Parseltongue and many suspect that he is the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. *18 December: Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly-Headless Nick are petrified by the basilisk. *25 December: Hermione Granger finishes brewing Polyjuice Potion. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley use it to take on the appearances of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, respectively, while Hermione accidentally turns partially into a cat. Quidditch *August: The Chudley Cannons were ninth in the British and Irish Quidditch League. Individuals who started at Hogwarts Gryffindor *Colin Creevey *Ginny Weasley Ravenclaw *Luna Lovegood Ginny says "Luna’s in my year, but in Ravenclaw.” According to , Ginny started Hogwarts in September 1992 so Luna would have done too Slytherin *Harper "No idea, but it’s great for us,” said Ginny brightly. “They’re playing Harper instead; he’s in my year and he’s an idiot" Births *c. 1992: MontgomeryAccording to , Montgomery was five when he died in April so he would be born between April 1991 and April 1992 Deaths *4 June: Quirinus Quirrell *Nicolas Flamel "They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die" *Perenelle Flamel *Cassiopeia BlackBlack Family Tapestry *Cygnus Black III *Lucretia Prewett (née Black) *Unnamed 'runt' dog of Marjorie Dursley Behind the scenes *15 May: Anna Shaffer, who played Romilda Vane, born. *25 August: Angelica Mandy, who played Gabrielle Delacour, born. *30 September: Ezra Miller, who played Credence, born. *15 December: Alexander Watson, who played an Extra twice, born. External links * See also *Dating conventions Notes and references ru:1992 год fi:1992 nl:1992 pl:1992 92